


From the end to the beginning

by Niellune



Series: Starlight [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Character Death Fix, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Стив Роджерс всегда был тем ещё упрямцем, и то, что для других было невозможным, для него - всего лишь вынужденным препятствием.





	From the end to the beginning

“Лишь попав туда, куда стремится твоё сердце, ты поймёшь, что оказался в правильном месте”, сказал Стрэндж на прощание, прежде чем Стива поглотила тьма. И не осталось ничего — ни запахов, ни звуков, ни времени. Одна лишь пустота и ощущение неконтролируемого падения вникуда. Пока тьма в один момент не рассеялась, а по глазам не ударил яркий солнечный свет.

Стив крепко зажмурился и, будто спросонья, попытался от него отмахнуться. В голове гудело со страшной силой, и Стив не сразу сообразил, что он не ударился при падении, а всего лишь вернулся слух. Гудела не голова, а водопад позади. Из-за плотного тумана никак не удавалось разглядеть вершину. Казалось, вершины и нет вовсе, а вода льётся с самих небес. Стив тщетно щурился, всматриваясь ввысь, но безрезультатно. Нависнув над ним, горы тянулись изломанным хребтом, сколько хватало взгляда. А холодные капли, витая в воздухе, мелкой крошкой оседали на лице.

За восемьдесят долгих лет Стив многое пережил. Он прыгал с места на место, появлялся то в одном, то в другом времени, а существ, с Земли или с других планет, повидал столько, что не счесть. И каждый его прыжок, каждый период ожидания, порой длиной в несколько лет, вёл Стива именно сюда. В это место, где за спиной громыхал водопад, а перед глазами расстилался зелёный луг под покрывалом голубого неба. 

Спустившись от водопада к озеру у подножия холма, Стив сбросил с плеч рюкзак и присел на корточки. В горле пересохло, словно он не пил несколько дней, хотя кто ему скажет, как долго он падал во тьме. Может, пару минут, а может, намного дольше. За годы странствий Стив уяснил, что время — достаточно размытое понятие. И секунды порой тянутся дольше вечности.

Склонившись над чистой водной гладью, Стив было опустил ладони зачерпнуть немного воды, но так и замер, а после с недоверием коснулся пальцами лица. Он ощупал сухую кожу и морщины, в то время как в отражении пышущий молодостью Стив Роджерс удивлённо глядел на него. 

— Если это какая-то шутка, то она не смешная.

Ответом ему послужила тишина, да и не надеялся Стив, что внезапно из-за спины выскочит кто-нибудь и объяснит, какого чёрта отражение было настолько далеко от действительности. Молодое отражение немного выбило почву у него из-под ног. Ведь, скитаясь во времени, Стив не особо задумывался о том, что его время не стояло на месте, а текло, и текло неумолимо. Не осталось больше того Стива Роджерса, единственная морщина на лице которого появлялась, когда он хмурился. 

Не осталось его нигде, кроме отражения в странном озере на самом краю мира.

Только вот он выбрал неподходящее время, чтобы скорбеть об ушедшей молодости и стремительно прошедшей мимо него жизни. Ведь место он выбрал правильное — практически сразу, как только Стив очнулся, он почувствовал то самое тепло в груди, о котором предупреждал Стрэндж, когда накладывал заклинание.

Покрытые зеленью холмы, обгоняя друг друга, тянулись к горизонту. Казалось бы, в таком раю не хватало только стаи птиц в небе и пары кроликов, скачущих по лугу. Но единственным звуком, который слышал Стив с момента, как очнулся, был шум оставшегося позади водопада.

Вокруг не было ни души.

Не было ни тропинок, ни деревьев. Только странные скопления воздуха, похожие на туман, то появлялись, то рассеивались, стоило Стиву подойти слишком близко, чтобы рассмотреть, что же это такое. О природе этих скоплений он лишь догадывался. Проще всего было назвать их порталами, а само место, по которому он блуждал уже не один час — чем-то вроде промежуточного этапа. Он догадался, что поиски его завершатся, когда на пути попадётся тот самый, единственно нужный. 

В груди кольнуло. Стив так и замер перед очередным плотным скоплением, которое вилось белой паутиной.

Сердце заколотилось с бешеной скоростью, каждый шаг давался Стиву труднее предыдущего. Постепенно туман окутал его, и следующим шагом Роджерс ступил в сумерки. Яркое солнце осталось за спиной. Исчезла и тишина зелёного поля. Враз его сознание наполнилось звуками. В траве трещали кузнечики, пели птицы, а из дома в отдалении доносился мерный, звонкий стук, похожий на удары молота о наковальню.

Белый туман плавал по воздуху за его спиной. Стив только раз обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что портал так и остался на месте, а не схлопнулся. И торопливо зашагал в сторону дома.

Дым от раскалённой печи непрерывной густой струёй поднимался в небо. В окнах было темно, но на заднем дворе мерцал свет. Стоя к нему спиной, кузнец поднимал молот и опускал на наковальню, от чего искры разлетались вокруг и медленно гасли, так и не коснувшись земли. 

— Я не ждал сегодня гостей, — донёсся до Стива немного ворчливый и уставший голос. Молот ещё раз ударил по наковальне и затих. 

— Здравствуй, Тони, — выдохнул Стив, шагнув под навес кузницы. Тони Старк, облачённый в коричневый защитный фартук поверх простой одежды, стоял прямо перед ним. На покрытом тёмной щетиной лице играли блики пламени, взмокшие чёрные волосы обрамляли лицо и закручивались улитками на висках и макушке. 

— Кто ты? — Тони отложил молот и без страха шагнул к нему, а Стив, словно окаменел, не в состоянии сделать ни шага. Только смотрел и не мог насмотреться на человека, которого потерял восемьдесят лет назад.

— Я друг, — пересилив себя, Стив всё же улыбнулся и протянул руку, с замиранием сердца наблюдая за тем, как Тони пожимает его ладонь своей, покрытой чёрно-лиловыми синяками с росчерками красной паутины. Сила камней бесконечности оставила жуткий отпечаток на Тони. И внешне, и внутренне. А Стив даже предположить не мог степень той боли, пронзившей тело Железного Человека в момент щелчка.

— У меня нет друзей, незнакомец.

— Значит, я буду первым. Если ты не возражаешь.

Тони в ответ лишь пожал плечами, мол, делай как хочешь, и вернулся к работе, а Стив присел на бревно у стены.

“Нашёл”, билась в голове одна единственная мысль. 

“Нашёл, нашёл, нашёл”.

Удивительно, но Роджерс почему-то не чувствовал ничего. Напряжение, усталость, тоска, облегчение, изнурительное ожидание — всё враз рассеялось, оставив место спокойной пустоте, несмотря на то, что Тони не помнил его. 

Он вообще ничего не помнил.

Когда Стрэндж узнал, куда именно попала душа Тони, то лишь обречённо обронил, что Стив — отчаянный самоубийца, но такого упрямца, как Капитан, всё равно не отговорить. Стив к этому и стремился, так что с него и нечего было взять.

И теперь, наблюдая, как Тони привычно орудует молотом, будто родился в кузнице, наконец-то настало время подумать, что же делать дальше. Тони, которого Стив когда-то знал, точно сказал бы что-то колкое о том, что Кэп сначала делает, а потом думает. Оставалось только узнать, изменилось ли что-то или нет.

— Как долго ты здесь? — Стив прервал затянувшееся молчание. Тони и не собирался останавливаться, хотя ночь постепенно опускалась на эту землю. Россыпь звёзд покрыла тёмное небо, но Стив не узнавал ни одного созвездия, хотя помнил все до единого.

— Столько, сколько себя помню. Иногда я думаю об этом, и, наверное, я жил здесь всю жизнь. А ты? — молоток снова и снова отбивал привычную ему мелодию на металле. А Тони в свете печи выглядел устрашающе. Чёрно-лиловая метка покрывала не только руку Старка, но и всю правую часть лица, переходила на шею и, Стив был уверен, под одеждой справа ситуация была не лучше.

— Намного меньше, чем ты. Я случайный гость. Меня зовут Стив. Ты не спросил моего имени.

— Я никогда не спрашиваю. Путники обычно приходят, делают заказ и уходят. Никто ещё не возвращался. И ты уйдёшь.

— Если ты позволишь, я бы хотел здесь задержаться.

Старк ничего не ответил, продолжая отбивать звучную мелодию.

Пламя постепенно погасло. Тони бережно положил молот на стойку с инструментами и вытер руки о тряпку на поясе. Присутствие странного гостя его не напрягало. Скорее чувствовалось исходящее от него безразличие. Все его движения выглядели до невозможного естественными, будто он действительно ковал железо всю свою жизнь. Хотя, кто его знает, сколько времени прошло для Тони в этом месте. С момента похорон минулоне больше недели, в том мире, в 2023 году. Семь дней там могли быть семью годами или семью столетиями здесь, где душа жила вечно.

— Могу угостить тебя ужином. Ты ведь не откажешься, незнакомец?

— Стив. 

— Как скажешь, незнакомец Стив. Ну так?

— Не откажу. Я хочу здесь остаться. 

— Потому что тебе некуда больше идти?

— Потому что я не хочу никуда больше идти. Я пришёл, куда хотел. И хочу немного отдохнуть.

Каждое его слово было наполнено правдой. 

Тони не знал о его истинных причинах, но видимо что-то в голосе Стива или его взгляде подействовало, как надо.

— Воля твоя. Но придётся спать на полу.

— Не худшие условия, в которых я спал. Поверь мне.

Тони мельком, но окинул Стива весьма красноречивым взглядом, а Стив запоздало понял, что просить поверить ему рановато. Приди в его дом незваный гость, Стив бы задумался, а пускать ли его на порог.

Но Тони пустил. Как пустил когда-то нескольких человек, которым так же некуда было идти. Дал крышу над головой и не просил ничего взамен. Только не трогать ванильное мороженое, которое как назло, обожали все Мстители.

***

— Рассказывай, кто ты, — поставив перед Стивом тарелку с ужином, Тони присел напротив и взялся за ложку. На вкус оказалось неплохо. Лучше, чем Старк когда-либо готовил при жизни. 

— Долго рассказывать, — Стив было отмахнулся, но поймал выразительный взгляд Тони. — Если ты разрешишь мне остаться, я расскажу тебе. 

— Можешь попробовать, если тебе не станет скучно.

Стив вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать, что с Тони скучно не бывает. Никогда не было. Вместо этого он принялся за ужин, чтобы замять неловкое молчание. 

Вывалить на Тони разом всё Стив и не мог, и не имел никакого права. Старк тут же выставил бы его за дверь, не дослушав до конца. Да и был ли смысл рассказывать о прошлой жизни тому, кто никогда бы её не вспомнил? 

Именно в этом и заключалась главная загвоздка, о которой предупреждал его Стрэндж. Стив сколько угодно мог напоминать Тони о той жизни, но эти рассказы останутся лишь историями о другом человеке, которым Старк более не был. 

Сидя напротив Тони, Стив мог бы со Стрэнджем поспорить. Может быть, Тони и не помнил, кем был когда-то, только вот он так же ловко закидывал в рот ягоды, как когда-то конфеты, и подогнул под себя ногу, будто не умел правильно сидеть за столом.

Так что Стив принял единственное верное решение из всех, которые он мог принять. Он хотел узнать Тони заново и хотел, чтобы Тони узнал его. А дальше… будь что будет, сколько бы времени это не заняло.

— Спасибо за ужин, Тони. Было вкусно.

— Я живу один, так что приходится готовить сносно, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Ты первый, кого я кормлю. 

— Пусть всё так и остаётся.

Тони ничего не ответил на это смелое заявление, а Стив вызвался помочь Старку убрать со стола. Неловкость после его замечания, слишком смелого для первого дня “знакомства”, постепенно развеялась.

— Значит, ты кузнец.

После ужина они переместились на улицу. Постепенно Стив забыл о дне, проведённом на солнце, и окончательно окунулся в приятную прохладу этого места, стараясь не думать о том, что из себя представляет окружающий мир. Тони сел рядом со Стивом на деревянные ступеньки. Возможно, Стив хотел принять желаемое за действительное, но Тони его компания пришлась по душе. Если он говорил правду, и сюда наведывались не часто, то гость, пусть и неожиданный, был ему в радость. Даже Тони Старку после продолжительной работы в молчании хотелось поговорить. Обычно он разговаривал с Дубиной, но Дубины здесь не было.

— Наблюдательность — твоё второе имя. А ты?

— Просто путешественник. 

— Который устал и хочет отдохнуть?

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как сильно я хочу отдохнуть, — улыбнулся Стив, но улыбка его быстро погасла. Потому что он заметил, как Тони теребил браслет на запястье. — Подарок?

— Не знаю. Сколько себя помню, эта безделушка всегда была у меня.

Безделушка. Стив еле сглотнул комок в горле. Потому что буква “М” на одной из бусин, которую он мельком заметил и решил больше не смотреть в эту сторону, когда-то была совсем не безделушкой для Тони.

— Никогда её не снимай.

Разговор не клеился, и Стив винил в этом себя. Вместо того, чтобы просто радоваться тому, что Тони сидел рядом с ним, настоящий, можно дотронуться — и он не растворится в воздухе, не исчезнет, он мучительно тяжело подбирал слова, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Казалось бы, он положил на поиски всю жизнь. Стив долгие-долгие годы стремился попасть именно в этом место, существовать именно в эту секунду, когда смог бы сказать то, что сказать не успел. Но, наконец-то остановившись, он внезапно понял, что искать оказалось намного проще, чем найти.

Может, он просто больше не испытывал тех чувств, как раньше? Восемьдесят лет — долгий срок для любви на расстоянии, которая в какой-то момент превратилась в манию. В этом был весь Стив — дойти до конца любой ценой, а после уже задумываться о последствиях. Так было каждый раз, когда он шёл против приказов, законов и отдельно взятых людей. Потому что спать не смог бы, остановись он на полпути. 

Так случилось и в этот раз, только вот, что делать дальше, Стив не представлял.

— Всё ещё считаю, что ты выбрал не самое удачное место. Здесь тебе не гостиница. Если бы ты прошёл несколько миль на восток, то нашёл бы что получше, — меж тем прервал затянувшееся молчание Тони.

— Дай мне одеяло, и я прекрасно переночую у камина.

— Ты не слишком стар, чтобы спать на полу? Завтра ты пожалеешь, что у тебя есть позвоночник.

— Я крепче, чем кажусь на первый взгляд, — отмахнулся Стив, мягко расмеявшись. Он всегда был крепче, и неважно, весил девяносто пять фунтов, или за две сотни. 

— Можешь спать на моей кровати. Я редко сплю.

— Я знаю, — выпалил Стив, но тут же спохватился. — Догадался. Не бери в голову. Просто дай мне одеяло. Я не хочу выгонять хозяина из его кровати. 

— Ты мог бы в неё напроситься, — безэмоционально предложил Тони. Конечно, он говорил о сне. После стольких лет жизни бок о бок с Тони, Стив различал, когда он шутит, а когда говорит серьёзно, несмотря на то, что практически всё, что вылетало из его рта, звучало как флирт. Сейчас он шутил, ведь обычно любил смущать людей.

— И нам было бы в ней тесно.

— А ты упрямый, да? — Тони глянул на него, сощурившись. Изучал, но, кроме своей маленькой тайны, Стив был для Тони открытой книгой. Он мог ответить на любой вопрос и поделиться чем угодно, стоило лишь спросить.

— Ты ещё не представляешь, насколько, — признавая догадку Тони, Стив развёл руками. — С этим проще смириться.

Сердце Стива сделало кульбит, когда Тони скептически поднял бровь и выразительно на него посмотрел. Теперь он окончательно убедился в том, что Стрэндж ошибся.

Тони больше не настаивал. В доме он просто впихнул в руки Стива одеяло и скрылся за грубо отёсанной дверью. А Роджерс осел у камина под свинцовой тяжестью на плечах. И наконец-то смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Сердце больше не колотилось как бешеное, а навязчивые мысли не заполняли его сознание. Его окружала ночная тишина, лишь потрескивали поленья в камине. На секунду нестерпимо захотелось принять предложение Тони, ведь Стив так долго не слушал его спокойное дыхание под боком. Но не сегодня и не завтра. Достаточно того, что Тони спал в соседней комнатке. И больше никуда не мог исчезнуть.

***

Удивительно, но на следующее утро Стив не пожалел о желании спать на полу. Немного ныла поясница, но не настолько, чтобы кряхтеть в силу своего возраста и физического состояния. Да, он постарел, но в крови всё ещё циркулировала сыворотка суперсолдата, спасшая его и на этот раз, от ревматизма. 

Так что он чувствовал себя прекрасно и физически, и морально. Стоило только увидеть Тони с чашкой, сонного и взъерошенного, пусть и немного отстранённого, все снедающие Стива ещё вчерашним вечером мысли в свете нового дня оказались бессмысленными глупостями. 

Стив всё ещё любил Тони. 

Пусть и был для Старка чудаковатым незнакомцем, которого Тони только предстояло узнать, это не имело никакого значения. Требовалось всего лишь немного времени и терпения. Чего у Стива было с лихвой.

— Расскажи мне.

Огонь трещал в печи, и жар расползался по кузнице, когда Тони принялся раздувать рукавом угли. Кажется, присутствие чужака не было ему в тягость, а Стиву большего и не требовалось. Присев на то же место, что и вчера, он достал припасенный блокнот и облизал кончик карандаша.

— Расскажу. Если разрешишь тебя нарисовать.

Стив никогда не спрашивал у Тони разрешения, но и не сидел никогда в лаборатории, где порой сутками напролёт пропадал Старк. Рисовал иногда, когда хотел расслабиться. Делал наброски простым карандашом: поворот головы, вздёрнутый подбородок, морщины на щеках от широкой счастливой улыбки. Стив рисовал эмоции Тони, которые видел каждый день. И совсем не задумывался, сколько собственных чувств вкладывал в каждый штрих. А после потери Тони, лишённый возможности напомнить самому себе, как Старк довольно жмурится или устало трёт переносицу, Стив всё равно продолжал рисовать. По памяти. И исписал почти весь альбом. Осталась лишь пара страниц, которые он и собирался заполнить. 

— Если тебя ничего не смущает, — ответил Тони без особого интереса, но повернулся к Стиву левой стороной, и это движение не осталось для Стива незаметным. Очевидно, Тони беспокоил отпечаток на лице. Как когда-то беспокоил и реактор в центре груди, оставивший между рёбер уродливые шрамы. Роджерса отпечаток тоже беспокоил, ведь кто знает, осталось ли проклятие камней всего лишь шрамом или постоянно напоминало о себе. А их отношения были далеки от откровенных вопросов, да и слабость и жалость никогда не стояли в одном предложении с Тони Старком. Как не стояли они в одном предложении со Стивом Роджерсом. И это была одна из многих вещей, что их объединяла.

— Я прожил долгую жизнь, — Стив раскрыл блокнот на чистом листе и сделал первый штрих. — Много где побывал и встретил многих достойных людей. Некоторые из них стали моими друзьями. Кто-то стал намного больше, чем другом.

— И где все они, эти некоторые? — Тони разогревал печь для плавки и в сторону Стива не смотрел, но слушал. Он всегда слушал, даже, если олицетворял собой безразличие. Демонстративное, как догадался потом Стив. Мнимое.

— Их раскидало по миру. Некоторые оказались очень далеко. Настолько, что больше я их никогда не увижу. Но я знал, на что иду, когда делал выбор.

— Какой? — Тони всё ещё не “проявлял” интереса, а Стив оставлял штрихи на бумаге, то и дело посматривая на Старка.

— Я хотел найти одного очень значимого для меня человека.

— И как успехи?

Стив лишь хмыкнул в ответ, но ничего не сказал. 

Потому что пообещал себе говорить Тони только правду, а на этот вопрос правдивого ответа не существовало. Стив мог бы ответить "да", только вот это слово не совсем соответствовало действительности. Мог бы ответить "нет", но и оно не было бы правдой. Человек перед ним был Тони от макушки до пальцев ног, и каждый его вздох и движение вызывали у Стива болезненное чувство ностальгии вкупе с невероятным счастьем. Он так же хмурил брови, когда был настроен скептически, и щёлкал пальцами. А ещё он любил чернику, и Стиву предыдущим вечером еле удалось сдержать эмоции, когда нахлынули воспоминания о том далёком дне на хелликарьере и черничных конфетах, которыми Тони предлагал ему перекусить.

— Я могу рассказать тебе о нём? — Стив не донёс кончик грифеля до бумаги, так и замер, но взгляд на Старка не поднял. “Я могу рассказать о тебе?” чуть не спросил он.

— Этого я от тебя и жду, между прочим!

Ответ Тони и последовавший за ответом уже привычный стук молота о металл, несмотря на шум, погрузили Стива в странное спокойствие. Кончик карандаша вновь затанцевал по бумаге, и двигался он, казалось, в такт звонким ударам.

— Я никогда не задумывался, как мы с ним похожи. Потому что спорили при любой возможности. Отстаивали свою точку зрения и считали, что путь каждого из нас — единственно верный. Мы были такими идиотами. Я был. А ведь, если посмотреть на его жизнь отдельно от моей и наоборот, то мы прошли одинаковый путь.

— Объяснишь? 

— И в его жизни, и в моей, случился переломный момент. Моего наставника звали Авраам. Его — Хо. Эти люди погибли у нас на руках, но перед смертью завещали стать чем-то большим. Мы оба с ним любили прекраснейших женщин, достойнее которых не было. Наших лучших друзей даже звали одинаково, представляешь? Я жалею о том, что так и не удалось поспорить, чей Джеймс круче. Я много о чём жалею.

— Наверное, он действительно был важен для тебя.

— Важен. Очень. Только понял я это не сразу. А, когда понял, то не успел об этом сказать.

— Что случилось?

— Он ушёл. Восемьдесят лет назад.

— И ты всё это время потратил на поиски? Многовато.

— Ты ещё вчера понял, что я упрямый.

Тони опустил раскалённый прут в воду, остужая. Воздух вокруг заволокло паром. Стив заметил, как капли пота собрались на смуглом затылке и покатились по шее под рубашку. Он сидел далеко от печи, и накатившему на него жару было совсем другое объяснение. 

То, с чего всё началось. И то, что помешало изначально понять истинную природу его чувств.

Желание.

Он любил Тони даже после восьмидесяти лет разлуки и желал его, несмотря ни на что. Сколько бы лет прошло и какой бы отпечаток жизнь не оставила на Тони, для Стива ничего не имело значение. Он принимал Тони таким, какой он есть, со всеми недостатками. И, если раньше его никогда не отталкивала видимая несовершенность — те самые шрамы, которые Тони отчаянно не желал демонстрировать кому бы то ни было. То теперь ни мировоззрение, ни характер не являлись преградой. Ведь именно за то, кем Тони был, Стив и полюбил его. И вряд ли, будучи другим, Тони смог бы занять место в его сердце.

Как и любовь, никуда не исчезло и желание. Воспоминания о проведённых в одной постели ночах порой сбивали дыхание. До невозможности сильно хотелось вновь ощутить под пальцами плотную теплую кожу, а губами — губы Старка, поцелуи с которым сводили Стива с ума.

И теперь Тони стоял перед ним, незнакомый знакомец, пустивший переночевать чужака. И как бы Стив ни хотел хотел ощутить хотя бы одно прикосновение, он будет ждать, сколько понадобится, пока Тони не скажет, что разговоров ему недостаточно. А сейчас Стив собирался дать Старку то, чего не давал никогда — уверенность в себе и в них, если Тони этого захочет.

***

Дни сменялись днями, и постепенно Стив привыкал к новой жизни. Щетина не его щеках постепенно превращалась в густую бороду, а спина привыкла ко сну на полу. 

Он помогал Тони по необходимости. Таскал воду, рубил дрова или разогревал печь и поддерживал в ней жар. Он наблюдал за работой Старка, сидя на бревне у выхода из кузницы и часами рисовал.

Тони ни разу не просил показать ему рисунки, хоть Стив и стал чаще замечать интерес с его стороны. И всё чаще расспрашивал Стива о его наполненном событии прошлом.

А Стив рассказывал обо всём. Он рассказывал о своём детстве, о юности, о лучшем друге и потерянной любви. Рассказывал, как очнулся в другом мире и пытался стать его частью, но каждый раз происходило что-то, что снова и снова напоминало о том, что он человек вне времени. 

Он рассказывал о рыжей танцовщице, цирковом лучнике, докторе с двумя лицами, о кузнеце, способном высекать молнии ударом молота. Но чаще всего он говорил о человеке с драгоценным камнем в груди. Вспоминал каждую минуту, когда был рядом с ним или когда рядом не был, но думал о нём или отбрасывал неуместные мысли, которые тогда выбивали почву из-под ног. Стив всё ещё помнил, как тяжело уживался с необъяснимым влечением. Как отрицал уже зародившиеся чувства, как отгораживался от них за изолированной стеной. 

Стив рассказывал, как же сильно любил самого храброго и искреннего человека из всех, кого знал. Рассказывал, как восхищался его самоотверженностью, умом, упорством и жаждой жизни.

В минуты рассказа Стиву даже казалось, что Тони не просто слушал его историю, а понимал, что и сам был частью долгого пути Стива. Он отвлекался от работы, садясь напротив, и много смеялся, когда Стив рассказывал о днях в Башне, ещё до Альтрона, до Заковии и Акта.

Ни разу Роджерс не называл вещи своими именами. Да и смысл, если всё равно не смог бы объяснить, как работает компьютер или что такое дуговой реактор. Пришлось адаптироваться. Этот мир больше походил на волшебную страну, коих, как Стив выяснил за долгие годы странствий, существовало очень много. Правда, нигде он не видел гигантскую лягушку на гигантской крысе, которые однажды зашли в гости. Но поверить в магию Тони было легче, чем в неизвестную этому миру науку.

Только сколько бы Стив ни рассказывал, Тони всё равно, рано или поздно, но начинал забывать. Мелкие детали, имена, последовательность событий. Стиву снова и снова приходилось напоминать ему о красно-золотых доспехах, голосе без тела, женщине с острым именем и белой звезде в центре круга. 

Этому было объяснение, и с каждым днём Стив всё отчётливее понимал, что долго так продолжаться не могло. Ведь он рассказывал Старку о мире живых, которому после смерти не было места. Рано или поздно и ему необходимо было принять окончательное решение. 

И час этот наступил тогда, когда Тони впервые за всё время не спросил у Стива, не хочет ли он уйти. Каждый их день заканчивался этим вопросом, и каждый раз Стив терпеливо отказывался. Казалось, что в Тони сидел необъяснимый страх, который сам Стив и прорастил в нём много лет назад. И он просто хотел быть готовым к последующему за уходом одиночеству.

На следующий день Стив покинул дом Тони ещё до рассвета, ведь уже давно планировал ненадолго вернуться за стену из тумана. За ним оставался последний должок. 

В свете дня сотканный из тумана портал рассеивался, и только ночью удавалось его рассмотреть. Тони спал — Стив заглянул в его комнату перед уходом. На столе он оставил записку со словами “дождись меня”. 

И только переступив за границу портала, Стив почувствовал липкий страх. Каждый день он узнавал Тони и давал ему возможность узнать и понять себя. Ведь Тони ничего не помнил и по сути являлся другим человеком, для которого вся жизнь прошла в доме на краю мира, куда порой заезжали торговцы или случайные путники. Но сама суть этого места заключалась в том, что никто не помнил прошлую жизнь. Не помнил, дни или года он провёл здесь. А может уже целые столетия. И Тони так же мог не вспомнить Стива, отсутствуй он слишком долго. 

Прежний Тони бы разобрался, как работает эта реальность. Он понял бы, существовала ли опасность стать незнакомцем, уйдя за пределы портала. Стив же, как и всегда, шёл вперёд, без оглядки на риски. 

А напомнить Тони о себе опять он сможет. 

Пока что ему предстоял долгий поиск на бескрайнем зелёном поле под ярким солнцем.

Прохлада и сумрак вновь встретили Стива, как только он перешагнул границу портала следующим вечером. Всё так же трещали сверчки, редкие птицы пролетали по небу, а от кузницы разносился уже привычный стук.

— Ты заработался. И не ужинал, да? Уже поздно, — прислонившись к деревянной подпорке, Стив с нежной улыбкой рассматривал Тони. Ничего не менялось. Старк всё так же забывал о времени и отдыхе за работой. Стив не часто, но отвлекал его, когда просил Джарвиса затемнить окна в лаборатории. Или же вытаскивал недовольного Тони за её пределы, хоть и делал это достаточно редко. 

Тони будто и не заметил его отсутствия. Только глянул на Стива, словно хотел удостовериться, кто там (будто у него так часто бывали другие гости), и покрепче стиснул молоток.

— Работаешь, понял. Я приготовлю ужин. Не задерживайся здесь, а то остынет.

Удивительно, но Старк действительно послушал его и пришёл аккурат к моменту, как Стив снял казан с огня.

Они ели молча. Взгляд Тони был направлен только в тарелку, а вот Стив, напротив, смотрел только на Тони. Тот выглядел уставшим, будто и не спал толком. Догадка в голове Стива не успела толком сформироваться, как Старк в какой-то момент раздражённо фыркнул и наконец-то встретился со Стивом глазами.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, Стив, — тихие слова прозвучали искренне и даже как-то интимно. Раньше Тони редко называл его по имени. "Кэп" и "босс" нравились Старку куда больше. Но теперь Тони даже фамилии его не знал, не то, что статуса и звания. 

— А я рад, что ты дождался меня, — не менее искренне признался Стив.

— А куда я мог деться?

Знал бы Тони, куда он мог деться. Точнее, куда мог деться Стив из его памяти, из его жизни, то не задавал бы таких вопросов. Но Тони не знал. Тони просто помнил его и ждал, пусть весь вечер и старался это скрыть, казавшись безразличным.

Что-то изменилось и Стив это чувствовал. Изменилось в том, как Тони ему отвечал. В том, как подолгу задерживал взгляд. В том, как порой резко и отрывисто двигался.

— Я ушёл через туман, — решил рассказать Стив. — Ты никогда там не был?

— Нет. Зачем? — искреннее удивился Тони.

— Любопытство? 

— Всё, что мне нужно, находится здесь. Если бы там было что-то, чего бы я хотел, то… — он замолчал, но в его взгляде ненадолго вспыхнул озорной огонёк и быстро погас. Что ещё раз доказало Стиву, что место их пребывания целиком и полностью подчиняло угодившие сюда души.

— Всё, что нужно мне, тоже находится здесь, — Стиву показалось, что важно сказать об этом. А когда Тони недоверчиво посмотрел на него и не нашёлся, что ответить, всё стало проще.

Кажется, Тони Старк был обречён влюбляться в него в любом мире. Хотя, по отношению к Стиву Роджерсу такой расклад тоже был честен, ведь и он полюбил бы Тони в каждом из миров.

— Ты всё ещё собираешься спать на полу? — спросил Тони, когда Стив уже собирался разложиться у камина. — В чём смысл, если моя кровать достаточно большая для нас двоих?

Нет. Кровать Тони не была большой. Даже наоборот. Им пришлось бы прижаться друг к другу, ютиться или же спать в обнимку. Стив хотел этого с первой ночи. Тони же предлагал совместную ночлежку шутки ради. Тогда. А сейчас он совсем не шутил. Но боялся отказа, как и в той, утраченной жизни, когда предлагал что-то, имеющее значение.

— Собирался, но лучше на кровати. Ты прав, — Стив ждал очень долго, но готов был ждать ещё дольше, ведь верил в то, что (неважно, в каком из миров они были, неважно, каким было их прошлое или что предвещало будущее) Тони не мог оставаться к нему равнодушным. 

Впервые оказавшись в спальне Тони, Стив даже не осмотрелся. Ему было всё равно, живи они хоть в землянке. Неторопливо стянув с себя одежду, он остался в футболке и первым забрался в кровать. Тони же медлил, оттягивал до последнего, может в надежде, что Стив уснёт. Пару раз покинул комнату, пошумел на кухне, даже на порог вышел. 

— Хватит копаться, — в конечном итоге не выдержал Стив. — Залезай. Уже поздно.

— Неужели непонятно? Я жду, пока ты уснёшь, — нервно огрызнулся Старк.

— Почему? — Стив устало вздохнул, тут же перебрав пару десятков вариантов ответов на свой же вопрос.

— Одно дело, когда ты просто видишь меня. А другое, когда будешь видеть так близко. Не самое приятное зрелище, — он потер короткими ногтями щеку и скривился. И сел на край кровати. 

Если Тони думал, что такие мелочи остановят Стива, то пришло время доказать, что его ничто не сможет оттолкнуть. Вместо множества слов, которые вертелись на языке, Стив просто приподнялся и поцеловал Тони в обожжённую камнями щёку, коснулся губами закрытого века. Обезображенная кожа под поцелуями оказалась чуть горячее, но была такой же на ощупь, как и чистая, которой не коснулась космическая магия. 

— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — прошептал Стив куда-то в район плеча Старка. Тот ничего не сказал в ответ, но как под гипнозом лёг и теперь обнимал Роджерса поперёк талии. Стив по пальцам мог пересчитать ночи, когда они просыпались в одной кровати. Но не было ни одной, когда бы просто засыпали, без секса.

Этой ночью Стив впервые за восемьдесят лет уснул под размеренное дыхание Тони.

***

Как и все последующие ночи, Стив засыпал и просыпался порой от сонного взгляда Тони, или из-за шума на кухне, или ещё до рассвета, пока Тони спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Только сон, ничего более. С одной стороны Стив до невозможного сильно хотел вновь почувствовать Тони. Но с другой стороны их первый раз должен был стать первым для них обоих. Но тогда бы пришлось сделать последний шаг навстречу вечности.

Однажды утром Стив не нашёл блокнот с рисунками. Рисовальные принадлежности он хранил в папке над камином, но ни блокнота, ни самой папки в доме не было. Как не оказалось в доме и Тони. 

Не сказать, что Стив не был готов, что однажды любопытство перевесит.

Тони нашёлся в кузнице. Сбежал, как сбегал и раньше в мастерскую. Он разложил листы перед собой и внимательно рассматривал, беря каждый дрожащими руками.

— Как его звали? — вдруг спросил он.

Стив нерешительно шагнул под навес кузницы, но замер. Тони рассматривал один из набросков, который Стив нарисовал задолго до попадания сюда. У Тони на портрете не было тёмных ожогов, а в груди всё ещё светился реактор.

— Как его звали? — повторил Тони свой вопрос чуть громче, а Стив давно не чувствовал себя настолько мерзко. Ведь выглядело со стороны всё так, будто в чистом, как белый лист, Тони, Стив пытался возродить давно утраченного человека. Поэтому и пришёл. Поэтому и остался. 

— Как его звали? Того, о ком ты рассказывал мне каждый день. Как его звали? Скажи мне!

Стив дал себе обещание. И даже сейчас, тем более сейчас не мог его нарушить, какими бы последствия ни были.

— Тони, — на выдохе прошептал он и потянулся кончиками пальцев к горячей щеке.

— Убирайся! — Старк отмахнулся, и блокнот упал на землю. Кольнуло, сильно, но Стив остался стоять и не нагнулся. Только что на землю упало его прошлое, но его будущее требовало уйти.

— Пожалуйста, Тони, послушай. Я хочу рассказать тебе об этом месте.

— Я не хочу ничего знать!

— Ты пытаешься обмануть меня, что не хочешь. Это разные вещи, Тони. Ты видел мои рисунки и слышал мои истории. И теперь ты понимаешь...

— Замолчи!

— Тебе сложно принять, сложно поверить, потому что тогда придётся принять, что ты потерял, попав сюда. Потому что знаешь, где-то вот здесь, — Стив ткнул пальцами в висок, — что отсюда не выбраться. Как бы ни пытался. А ты пытался, я уверен в этом! Ты ведь давно догадался, что это необычное место. Ты не помнишь кто ты, откуда, кем был когда-то. Но тебе всегда, я уверен, Тони, всегда казалось, что ты был кем-то другим. Всё потому что тебя поглотило забвение. Ты помнил когда-то всё, что я тебе говорил, но с каждым прожитым здесь днём помнил всё меньше. Пока не забыл абсолютно всё, кроме своего имени.

— Пожалуйста, — злость в голосе Тони смешалась с отчаяньем.

— Я опять делаю тебе больно, и я знаю это. Я мог бы просто прийти к тебе и сказать, что остаюсь. Но я должен был наконец-то сказать, почему я любил тебя, Тони Старк. Должен был сказать, как долго любил и как корю себя за то, что всё могло быть по-другому. Потому что я не смирился, как и не мог смириться ты, попав сюда, пока не забыл.

— Ты думал только о себе, а не обо мне, Стив!

— Да, я думал о себе! И хотел попрощаться со своими воспоминаниями! Потому что тебе уже неважно, ты мёртв! Ты ничего не помнишь. И я не буду помнить. Но я имел право перед смертью сделать что-то для себя.

Тони схватился за молоток. Но так и остался стоять посреди кузницы, даже руку не поднял. 

— Убирайся, — повторил он опять. У Стива оставался последний шанс и последний аргумент. А после него всё, забвение длиною в вечность.

— Когда-то я пообещал тебе, что все победы и поражения мы будем встречать плечом к плечу. Вместе. Я помню это, но хочу, чтобы вспомнил и ты, — под напряжённым взглядом Тони, Стив потянулся руками к рубашке и расстегнул пару пуговиц. Никогда до этого он не обращался перед Тони. Не показывал, что же прятал под слоем ткани. В центре его груди крепился, по форме похожий на сердце, энергореактор. Идеальный по форме, созданный гением Старка. Тони видел его на рисунках и теперь мог увидеть воочию. 

Не раздумывая, Стив отцепил реактор от кожи и аккуратно положил на стол перед Старком, напоследок проведя пальцами по гладкому металлу, который был его частью столько дней. Но Тони был его частью намного дольше, и выбор был очевиден.

— Когда-то, в порыве отчаяния, ты отдал его мне. А я сохранил, потому что вот в этом, — губы Стива растянулись в наполненной нежностью улыбке, — весь ты. В нём все мои воспоминания о тебе. И только благодаря ему я помню каждый день с тобой и без тебя. 

— Ты оставляешь мне свои воспоминания?

— Я делюсь ими с тобой. Твои не вернуть уже никак, но я могу показать тебе свои. Я хочу, чтобы ты их увидел, чтобы ты почувствовал, но решать только тебе. Ты можешь выкинуть его, можешь оставить. Твой выбор только твой и ничей больше. Но, если ты всё же чувствуешь то же, что чувствую я, то… Я жду тебя там, за туманом. Иди на шум водопада, и я тебя там встречу.

***

Ни разу Стив не видел облаков на этом ярко-голубом небе. Ничто не закрывало солнце, но оно всё так же не припекало и не слепило глаза. Блуждая по полю в прошлый раз, Стив с горечью понял, что не грело оно потому, что так же, как и весь этот мир, было мёртвым. 

И теперь, лёжа на траве у озера, он слушал тишину и грелся под холодным солнцем. Но шаги он всё же услышал задолго до того, как на его лицо упала тень.

— Ты умер? — Тони присел рядом, очень близко, и Стив не сразу сообразил, о чём Тони его спрашивает:

— Что?

— Ты умер там, на Земле? — уточнил Тони. Он смотрел вперёд, на водную гладь, а Стив ни разу так и не решился посмотреть на своё утерянное отражение.

— Нет. 

— Тогда тебе стоит убраться отсюда, пока можешь. Здесь не место живым, — вытянув ноги, Тони помассировал правое колено. Стив знал, почему Тони оно беспокоило. Почему его беспокоила вся правая сторона тела. Тони же помнил только то, что боль была с ним всегда. В этом мире ярко светило солнце, но каким же жутким всё-таки он был. Жутким и беспощадным.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что ты не можешь здесь находиться. Или я чего-то не понимаю в правилах вселенной.

Все проведенные вместе недели они не говорили об этом мире, но Тони не мог не изучить его сам вдоль и поперёк в меру своих возможностей. Он всё ещё оставался одним из самых умных и смекалистых людей, которых Стив знал.

— В правилах всё по-прежнему. Всё так же ничего не появляется и не исчезает бесследно. 

— Тогда ты и сам понимаешь, что тебе здесь не место.

— Как и тебе. Или Наташе.

— Наташа? — нахмурился Тони, вспоминая это имя. — Рыжая танцовщица?

— Да. Она сделала выбор, и спасла нас всех. Ты должен был это видеть. Ты сделал выбор, и спас нас всех. Что ты тоже видел. А теперь выбор сделал я.

— И что это за выбор?

— Я совершил обмен. И сохранил баланс. Когда оставил тебя и вернулся немного назад, с чего и нужно было начать. Но я сломя голову побежал к тебе, как только оказался в этом мире. Зато теперь я могу быть здесь по праву.

Стив приподнялся на локтях под изумлённым взглядом Тони и улыбнулся. Раньше каждый раз, как только его взгляд падал на следы дикой боли, которая и стала причиной смерти Тони, Стив невольно содрогался от жалости. Тони ненавидел жалость, ненавидел, когда кто-либо замечал его слабость, ущербность. Но сейчас он улыбнулся искренне, ведь следы, оставленные камнями, стали частью Тони. Тот с ними смирился, сжился, а Стив любил всё, что было в Тони. И их тоже.

— Но ведь она тебя теперь из-под земли достанет, — в голосе Тони сквозил затаённый восторг, и улыбка Стива стала ещё шире.

— Единственный, кто знает, как сюда попасть — сидит перед тобой. Так что, надеюсь, Наташа не будет тратить время впустую. У неё и так будет куча дел.

— Мне кажется, что ты действительно самый упрямый человек, которого я когда-либо знал. Никогда ведь не останавливался? Шёл до конца, чего бы тебе это не стоило.

— Но именно за это ты меня и любил тогда. И поэтому любишь сейчас.

— Кажется, да.

Стив присел и вытянул ноги, как и Тони. Его не мучили боли, но зато усталость порой давила на плечи слишком тяжёлым для его старых плеч грузом.

— Ты ведь хочешь спросить, почему я выбрал её, а не тебя, да? — нарушил он молчание.

— Не хочу, — Тони хмуро глянул на Стива, глазами будто говоря "идиот". — Ты сделал правильный выбор. Если бы я очнулся в том мире и узнал, какой ценой я вернулся в мир живых, то никогда бы тебя не простил. Мы бы так и прыгали между мирами, пока вселенной бы не надоели эти игры. 

— Ты ни капли не изменился, знаешь об этом? — сердце Стива ёкнуло как никогда сильно, наконец-то спокойное и заполненное счастьем. 

— Не уверен, потому что твои воспоминания — это искаженное восприятие. Наверняка я был ещё круче, — Тони без стеснения улыбнулся широко и достал из-за пазухи свой реактор. — Я должен вернуть его тебе.

— Как только я снял его, я разорвал чары Стрэнджа. Так что теперь это бесполезный кусок металла. Хоть и красивый. 

— И что теперь будет?

— Я начну забывать. Каждый день всё больше и больше, пока однажды утром единственное, что я буду помнить — своё имя. Но это не имеет никакого значения.

— И в чём тогда смысл?

— Смысл? Смысл в том, чтобы начать всё сначала, Тони. Мы забудем, кем были и что оставили там, — разжав пальцы, Стив показал тонкий золотой ободок кольца, а после просто перевернул ладонь, и оно с тихим бульком упало в воду и постепенно скрылось в тёмной глубине. Мелькнула, но тут же исчезла мысль о Пегги, но воспоминания о ней уже давно не были наполнены тоской, а наоборот — тихой радостью. 

Когда круги на водной глади утихли, Стив смело глянул на своё отражение — на него с пониманием смотрел проживший немало лет солдат. Сквозь седую бороду и волосы ещё проглядывало золото, а вокруг голубых с зеленцой глаз залегли глубокие морщины. 

— Что ты видишь, когда смотришь в отражение? — тихо спросил Стив. Явно не понимая, что так встревожило Роджерса, Тони тоже посмотрел на отражение.

— Себя. Себя и тебя. А ты?

— Я тоже наконец-то вижу себя. И тебя вижу.

Восемьдесят лет поисков и недели на распутье, над пропастью, в один момент перестали иметь какое-либо значение. Прошлого больше не существовало, а будущее больше не пугало Стива неизвестностью. Он больше не жалел о потерянных годах, не корил себя за упущенные возможности. Всё в один момент стало таким простым и понятным. Остались только настоящий он, Стив Роджерс, и настоящий Тони Старк.

Поэтому, взяв из ладони Тони реактор, Стив без сожаления забросил его подальше в озеро.

— Значит, ты хочешь начать сначала, как незнакомцы? Я уже не так хорош, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление, как в нашу первую встречу. Я ведь видел. Однажды утром ты проснёшься рядом и захочешь от этого уйти, — Тони неопределённо указал пальцами на правую половину своего лица.

— Я не вижу никакой разницы с тем, как ты выглядел в нашу первую встречу. Но, боюсь, во мне эту разницу видишь ты.

— Думаешь? Я тебя знал всегда только таким. И полюбил тоже.

От Стива не укрылся взволнованный тон Тони и нахмуренные брови.

— Что тебя беспокоит?

— Если в какой-то из дней я забуду, что любил тебя? Или ты забудешь, что любил меня?

— Я могу забыть, что любил тебя, Тони. Но, какая разница, если я буду это чувствовать. Всегда.

Взяв Тони за руку, Стив крепче сжал натруженные тяжёлой работой пальцы. Тони перевернул ладонь и пальцы их крепко сплелись в замок. 

— У тебя ведь могла быть вся жизнь, — с сожалением прошептал Тони.

— Она у меня и будет.

— Это не жизнь. Это смерть. И ты это знаешь.

— И что с того, если я дома? 

Никакого сожаления. Никакого страха. Только надежда, несмотря на то, что и его ждал чистый лист, без единого воспоминания. 

— Этот дом не похож на тот, который был у нас. Который мог быть у тебя.

— Сам дом не важен. Важен только человек, который меня в нём ждёт.


End file.
